


Amorphous

by Neko-Made-A-Smut (Nekhs)



Category: Amorphous
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bottom Eddie Brock, Consentacles, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Human/Monster Romance, Mild Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shapeshifting, The Way I See It We Can Do Whatever We Want, Tongues, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhs/pseuds/Neko-Made-A-Smut
Summary: In which Eddie utterly fails to keep himself quiet and that's okay.





	Amorphous

**Author's Note:**

> V doesn't particularly have much use for the human concept of gender. 
> 
> They're better than that, and they know it.

_She's asleep,_ Eddie confirmed, gently closing the door to his bedroom and turning to find himself face-to-chest with his fully-formed beloved. “Eager,” he mumbled, his eyes half-lidded as the hard-on he'd been ignoring jumped to the forefront of his mind, twitching in his boxers and tugging painfully at his jeans.

There was a kid sleeping on his couch, which meant they couldn't act on that need in the living room, because even one other person counted as ‘public,’ and not having sex in public was one of their Rules.

 **“Mine, Eddie.”** They grinned, baring each and every one of those horrifying shark teeth.

Eddie smiled up at them. “Yours,” he agreed. “How do you want me, big guy?” He leaned up, wrapping his hands around the back of their neck - they hadn't bothered with finishing their legs; they didn't need to, so they only seemed a bit taller than him, right now.

 **“All of you,”** they growled, leaning in for a kiss. He knew what they wanted, in broad strokes anyway; they knew what he wanted. His lips parted, and that tongue pressed inside, swirling around, dominating his mouth and pushing deeper. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't need to - they would handle that. **Take care of our Eddie,** that was a directive etched in titanium.

They wouldn't hurt him in any way he didn't want, and God help him, he _wanted._

Tendrils wrapped around his wrists, over, under, and around, drawing them above his head, and Eddie licked his lips, looking up at his Other with raw desire. “Bed?”

 **“Mm,”** they considered, and he loved the power of them, he loved surrendering to them. **“Yes,”** they agreed, if only because they planned to destroy him, and they weren't exactly certain they could keep him from falling: they had a tendency to lose cohesion when he came.

There was no faking it, when your partner was literally inside your head.

His body jerked to the side, flung onto the bed like a ragdoll, and he gasped, laughing breathlessly. Their essence stretched from his wrists to the far wall, keeping him secure better than the fuzzy cuffs Annie had used.

They caught the comparison, and they grinned, again. **“Yes,”** they agreed. **“Better.”**

As he watched, their body twisted, molding into a more feminine shape - the body they'd worn for Annie. Only it wasn't for Annie's benefit, this time, and they were straddling his lap. **Better. We don't need anyone else. You are mine, and we are Venom.**

Eddie groaned, trying to shove every ounce of adoration he had through the link. There was nothing on Earth that could compare to V.

Dozens of tendrils stripped his pants away, dozens more shoved his boxers down to his knees. He didn't need a large range of motion - they would take care of everything. **No comparison,** they agreed.

Their weight settled over him. They swirled, forming a hole right at the juncture of their massive thighs. He tried to thrust, and they pulled back - he fell limp, groaning, and they swirled down around him, forming a sheath that was beyond perfect. No vagina on earth could compare - if only because no vagina on earth was lined with swirling, swarming tentacles, each caressing, stroking, licking at every inch of his shaft. “F-fuck,” he groaned

 **Is the plan,** they agreed, and they leaned down, because they _would_ hurt him in any way he _did_ want. That maw of razor fangs opened wide, settling gently against the skin of his neck, a promise of pain that only implied what they were going to do. They grinned, making him wait for it, making him _beg._

“Please, love, _please,”_ and his mind melted into a cacophony of ‘want you, need you, inside, outside, every part of me, make me yours,’ and he could feel their love pressing into his own heart as their fangs dug into his neck, claiming him as their own. The line between them had never been particularly firm, but he couldn’t tell where V began and Eddie ended - they were Venom, and he was lost, thrusting up again and again as he came. They exploded into a swirling mass of blackness, splashing around him.

When he finally caught his breath, they’d regained a semblance of cohesion, their tongue delicately scooping his come from his chest. **_Good,_ ** they purred in unison.

 **Again?** Their tongue coiled around his dick, playfully, and he groaned, shoving gently. He didn’t mean it, and they knew that. **Again,** they repeated, decisively, because they hadn’t sated his every desire, and he groaned. They swirled their tongue lower, swiping it against the tiny pink pucker, the thin tip pushing just inside. **So good, Eddie. Feel so good.**

“A-ah - fuck - “ He gasped, and then he remembered he was supposed to be quiet here, he was supposed to pretend he wasn’t getting his brains fucked out. They grinned, and a knot of their essence formed itself on top of his tongue, swelling to force his jaws open, so his cries would be muffled.

They pressed their tongue deeper, finding the spot they knew would make him  scream, and he did, right into the gag, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and it was so fucking good, but he couldn’t go again, could he? He was only human.  
  
**We are Venom,** they reminded him. **Can do whatever we want.**

He felt something inside of him swell, surging back to life, and they continued to torture that overstimulated knot of flesh. It was too much, too fast, and he came again, the world fading to black around him, the same shade as his beloved Other.

It was okay. Everything was okay, because V would take care of their Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone implied that I _couldn't_ write steamy scenes for these two, and it occurred to me that I might get my monster loving license revoked, so here we are.
> 
> If you squint, this is set right in the middle of my first fic for this fandom, [Offspring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484750/).


End file.
